Un zorro helado se derrite al fuego de la pasión
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Ante un roce, Rukawa se da cuenta que no es exactamente el glaciar que creía ser
1. Chapter 1

Todo había empezado en el primer partido de práctica entre Shohoku y Ryonan. Kaede Rukawa había mantenido su personalidad fría y distante en áquel partido, y Akira Sendo saludaba constantemente a su club de fans que había ido a animarlo. Él se reía de como Rukawa no parecía notar a ninguno de los dos grupos de chicas que gritaban sus nombres; lo miraba divertido, de una forma interesante, tal vez más interesado de lo que debería.

Rukawa, como de costumbre, no había notado a ninguna de las dos masa de chicas que allí se encontraban ni las miradas furtivas que cierto jugador del equipo contrario le dedicaba en cada defensa.

Pero hubo un momento en el que debió notarlo, en el que no pudo seguir manteniendo su frialdad frente a aquel jugador. Un roce, en una jugada que prometía ser espectacular lo hizo perder su concentración. Al tratar de detenerlo, la mano de Sendo se deslizó sobre la cintura de Rukawa; y en ese momento, por ese toque, toda la concentración del "Super Lucky" se desvaneció junto con su jugada. Se quedó inmóvil, y solo volvió a la realidad cuando el marcador marcó el tanto de Ryonan. El último tanto del juego. Ryonan había ganado.

Volvió a su apartamento en su bicicleta, como siempre, pero esta vez no estaba dormido, estaba muy despierto, maldiciéndose por haber arruinado esa jugada. Dejó su bolso en la entrada y se dirigió directamenta hacia el baño. Dejó que el agua caliente relajara los músculos de su cuerpo, disfrutando de cada gota.

Y entre todo ese calor recordó como había subido su temperatura cuando la mano de Akira abrazó su cadera.

Abrió completamente la canilla de agua y fría y bajo la cabeza para referscar su nuca y su espalda. Y todo lo que pudo ver fue su miembro erecto.

Apoyó su mano contra la pared y luego acercó todo su cuerpo a ella. Y con la loza fría y el agua casi congelada, las cálidas palabras salieon de su boca:

- Akira... Te amo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

Todo había empezado en el primer partido de práctica entre Shohoku y Ryonan. Kaede Rukawa había mantenido su personalidad fría y distante en áquel partido, y Akira Sendo saludaba constantemente a su club de fans que había ido a animarlo. Él se reía de como Rukawa no parecía notar a ninguno de los dos grupos de chicas que gritaban sus nombres; lo miraba divertido, de una forma interesante, tal vez más interesado de lo que debería.

Rukawa, como de costumbre, no había notado a ninguna de las dos masa de chicas que allí se encontraban ni las miradas furtivas que cierto jugador del equipo contrario le dedicaba en cada defensa.

Pero hubo un momento en el que debió notarlo, en el que no pudo seguir manteniendo su frialdad frente a aquel jugador. Un roce, en una jugada que prometía ser espectacular lo hizo perder su concentración. Al tratar de detenerlo, la mano de Sendo se deslizó sobre la cintura de Rukawa; y en ese momento, por ese toque, toda la concentración del "Super Lucky" se desvaneció junto con su jugada. Se quedó inmóvil, y solo volvió a la realidad cuando el marcador marcó el tanto de Ryonan. El último tanto del juego. Ryonan había ganado.

Volvió a su apartamento en su bicicleta, como siempre, pero esta vez no estaba dormido, estaba muy despierto, maldiciéndose por haber arruinado esa jugada. Dejó su bolso en la entrada y se dirigió directamenta hacia el baño. Dejó que el agua caliente relajara los músculos de su cuerpo, disfrutando de cada gota.

Y entre todo ese calor recordó como había subido su temperatura cuando la mano de Akira abrazó su cadera.

Abrió completamente la canilla de agua y fría y bajo la cabeza para referscar su nuca y su espalda. Y todo lo que pudo ver fue su miembro erecto.

Apoyó su mano contra la pared y luego acercó todo su cuerpo a ella. Y con la loza fría y el agua casi congelada, las cálidas palabras salieon de su boca:

- Akira... Te amo.

Capítulo 1

Desde áquel día Rukawa había decidido enamorar al jugador del equipo rival. Todas las tardes después de su entrenamiento iba a la secundaria Ryonan y, escondido, veía practirar al equipo. "Bien, podría espiarlos a favor de Shohoku", pensó. Pero su interés no era el quipo, no era el movimiento del balón y menos lo era su forma de jugar. Su único interés era Akira Sendo.

Rukawa ya tenía calculado cuanto tardaba Sendo en dejar la cancha, bañarse, cambiarse y salir. Por eso, varias veces pasaba con su bicicleta en sentido opuesto, para que Akira lo viera. Uno de esos días, cuando Rukawa pasó frente a Sendo, este lo paró.

- Oye, Rukawa!-gritó

Rukawa se detuvo, giró para mirarlo y se encontró con la mirada más tierna que jamás había visto. Por un momento sintió un enorme calor dentro suyo, pero de un momento a otro, retomó su concentración y en un tono frío dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Últimamente te he visto mucho por aquí. ¿Qué sucede¿Acaso estás espiando al equipo? - mirando con una cara ingeniosa, Sendo se fue acercando a él.

-Eso no te importa.

Se subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, volvió a dejar el bolso en la entrada y esta vez se sentó en el sillón. Sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y de ella sonó el sonido que él consideraba el más dulce: "Últimamente te he visto mucho por aquí". La voz de Sendo se repetía una y otra vez. Y a veces escuchaba su propio nombre: "Oye, Rukawa" se escuchaba en la grabadora...

Estaba enamorado. Sonreía de solo escuchar su voz, de solo recordarla. Utilizó el minicomponente que tenía en su casa y grabó distintas partes de la voz de Akira. Primero fue "Rukawa". Estaba dicho muy fuerte, era un grito, así que bajó un poco el volumen de la grabadora. Luego grabo un "te" y luego... ninguna palabra decía "amo" en ningún momento...

-espiando...-dijo en una voz muy baja.

Y grabó el "ando" lo modificó un poco y terminó pareciendo un "amo" un poco raro. Pero era un "amo" para él. Y lo grabó en su grabadora portátil. Y lo reprodujo.

-"Rukawa, te amo"-le dijo la grabadora.

- Yo también te amo Akira...

Se acostó en el sillón mirándo el techo, imaginándo la cara de su amado sobre la pintura blanca, y con las luces apagadas comenzó a frotar su sexo.

Se imaginó como hubiera sido ese momento con él, sintió amor, placer y dolor al imaginar su cara frente a la suya. Lo soñó, y en ese sueño, lo besó, lo acarició, le dio placer, lo penetró, lo sedujo y lo amó. En verdad lo amaba. No importa si hay quien dice que el amor es una palabra demasiado grande para un adolescente. Por su mente se cruzaron cientos de poesías para dedicarle, miles de canciones para cantarle y millones de palabras para decirle. Y la palabra amor siempre estaba allí.

Pero¿qué era el amor? Todo el mundo hablaba del amor, y acaso¿alguien sabe qué es? Busco el diccionario.  
1. Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser. 2. Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear. 3. Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo.

Y aún había más...

No encontró nada en esas palabras. Y tomó un libro de frases...

"Una sola palabra nos libera de todo el peso y e dolor de la vida, y esa palabra es amor." Sófocles "El amor es un tipo de guerra" Ovidio "El amor lo conquista todo; y nos permite rendirnos a él" Virgilio "El amor es la mayor de las leyes para sí mismo" Boecio "El amor es ciego" Geoffrey Chaucer "El amor no conoce leyes" John Lyly

Y aún había más...

Entonces decidió definirlo él mismo. Con una pluma de color rojo, hizo un apartado en el diccionario y escribiió:

Amor: Akira

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba su grabadora.

"Rukawa te amo"

Y deseó que esa frase hubiera sido real, y no solo una grabación. 


End file.
